


Remember Me for Centuries

by WelcomeToTheAnimeParade



Category: Free!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheAnimeParade/pseuds/WelcomeToTheAnimeParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every once in a decade, I meet somebody in a park, a different person every decade. I meet them for a week, in front of the same tree at the same park at the same time. The thing is, they always forget about me the next day. I have to make friends with them repeatedly for one week. Then, when the week is up, they forget about me completely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me for Centuries

Life.  
Such a fickle, unpredictable thing. A string of events that make up one being, lasting for at least seventy years. A heart, a mind and a soul.  
That is what we are. That is what we will always be, from our first breath to our last. It's what we do with that heart, that mind and that soul that make our lives worthwhile.  
It's what we do when we are alive that makes dying worth it.  
Living is something humans often take for granted. Nay, it's something that humans often dislike more than enjoy. That way of thinking is a mistake. I know from experience.  
That leads me to where I am now.

My name is Haruka Nanase. I was a lieutenant for the British army in WW1. Worked my way up there from the age of twenty-five, through blood, sweat and tears. I was among the best in the front line fighters, or so I was told. I was ruthless to those who got in the way of victory for our country.  
Until all of that changed.  
The front line trenches weren't exactly what I would call in the best condition. The constant bad weather made the trench a sea of mud. The rats and lice didn't help matters either.  
Long story short, I ended up with a bad case of Trench Foot on both feet. It got so bad, I ended up getting both my legs amputated.

My whole world went downhill after that. I was stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of my days. I became a human pity-party. I had to leave the position I had worked so hard for years to obtain. I was helpless, and that made me incredibly frustrated.

My family were only trying to support me, but I kept pushing them away. I didn't want to be at home. The only place I wanted to be- the only place I felt I belonged- was on the battlefield.

I lost control of my self after that. My bloodlust became too strong. I killed my parents and put my brother into a coma. Then I killed one last person.  
Myself.  
No, don't pity me. If there's one thing I hate, it's people feeling sorry for me. It makes me feel weak, helpless.  
Maybe that's why I did what I did. After I died, I could still see the human world. I was all over the newspapers. People were disgusted by my actions, and I don't blame them. I was called a monster, a beast, and every other vile word in existence.  
There's just one thing they forget to call me: misunderstood. There's no excuse for what is did, but it's all about perspective. People are too wrapped up in their own skin, they'll never know what it's like to be someone else, and they never try. If humans could see what I see, maybe they'd feel the same.  
I know it's a stretch, but there's a possibility.

There's something you should know about me now, though. I said I could see the human world, right? Well, I still can. However, there's something strange about it.  
Every once in a decade, I meet somebody in a park, a different person every decade. I meet them for a week, in front of the same tree at the same park at the same time. The thing is, they always forget about me the next day. I have to make friends with them repeatedly for one week. Then, when the week is up, they forget about me completely.

Why is this happening to me? I'm not sure. All I know is that it's almost time for me to meet another person. I can feel myself being drawn to that park now.  
I don't want to go, though.  
If I do, I'm only going to be forgotten the next day. I'll be stuck in the human world forever, repeatedly stuck in this cycle.  
…  
I can't stay. I have to go. The temptation has one me over once again. Time to see who I will encounter.  
Time to see who will forget me in a week.

Before I knew it, I found myself standing in front of the oh-so-familiar tree in the oh-so-familiar park. I looked around at my surroundings. This park hasn't changed much over the years. There was still a large lake, full of life with ducks, fish and fisherman, floaty lazily in the water on there boats. There were some new assets to the play park, I noted. The swings had been painted a glossy crimson colour, and the jungle gym seemed to be larger. The play park seemed to be forever swarming with children, laughing merrily at anything and everything. I couldn't help but smile myself at their seemingly everlasting joy. I hoped they would keep that innocence and naivety for a long time to come.  
There seemed to be a lot of happy, young couples strolling around the park, lost in their own world. I've forgotten now what it was like to be young, but it seemed as if youth was a wonderful thing.

One thing I noticed was that the weather was unusually bright for London, even though it was the summer. I was so used to rain that I’d almost forgotten what the sun looked like.  
Well… It was bright.

The bushes and trees were bursting with colour and light in the summer sun, catching everyone's eyes. I couldn't help but gaze at the vibrant blues, reds, yellows, pinks and greens that adorned every plant.  
I took all of this in as I waited by the tree, my eyes smiling but my heart aching. I regretted not getting the chance to experience this kind of simple bliss. I craved for it now, a desperate longing. But it was too late for that now. All I could do now was wait, and see who I would encounter during this week.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence by my side. I looked to my right, and my eyes widened in shock.  
The figure standing beside me looked at me with big green eyes and smiled cheerfully. It was an infectious grin, one that gave me no choice but to smile back at it, but I was still in shock at the same time. The person opened their mouth and spoke to me in a bright, joyful lilt.

“Hello mister! It's a lovely day, isn't it?”

I was still so in awe that I could only nod in reply.  
For the first time since a died, since this all started, the person I was to meet was…

A child?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first fic for AO3! There's a lot of talent on this site, so I hope I did good enough to hold my own at least xD
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! Also, this and some other Fairy Tail fics are on FanFiction.net. I go by the same name there as I do here!
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, ja ne!


End file.
